Kiba x Neji
by Akai-Lili
Summary: This is my Kiba x Neji fanfiction, because I kinda ship them really hard . I hope you enjoy!


Kiba sighed frustrated. _Did he really have feelings for a guy? _It couldn't be. It just simply couldn't be. He'd always been straight, always just falling in love with girls and perving on girls, but he was sure the person in his dream last night was a guy. A guy he had been getting along with better than usual recently. Oh, I'm sure it's just some temporary thing. He couldn't have fallen in love with Neji Hyuga, they were just friends. Good friends. Definitely.

He stretched himself and looked in the mirror, running a hand through his hair and grinning. _Maybe if I just get it on with a girl.. _He shook off the thought. He couldn't just go around using girls like that, he might have the image of a player but he wasn't _that _bad. He let out another sigh and moved to the shower. "Let's clean both my body and mind.." He mumbled to himself.

10 Minutes of walking away, in an apartment, Neji was sitting alone. He was reading a book, a small smile on his face as he enjoyed it. His friend had just left his house, and he rather enjoyed his company. But that's only because Kiba never seemed to annoy him like others did, and since he had been feeling lonely a lot lately he found himself asking Kiba to hang out. And Kiba often returned the favor. Neji knew whom he liked, but he didn't care. He liked Kiba, and even if he's a boy he's the only one who understands him. And he's also the first one Neji ever liked, but it made him feel quite good so it would be a good thing. And it's not as if he's the person to care about what others think anyway.

Neji closed his eyes and looked up at the clock. _That late already? I guess I should make dinner.. _He thought as he stood up and moved to his kitchen, looking for things that were still left in his fridge. "Well, that's not much.." He sighed and looked through all his cupboards, finding some pasta. Looking through everything he had, his only option would be to make some spaghetti then. _Well, that'd do. _

Kiba had finished his shower, his mind now completely focused on one thing: food. Preferably something with meat. But his mom wasn't home yet, and he had never learned how to cook. He growled softly and looked at Akamaru, wondering what to do. Then he stood up to go to Neji, like he usually would when his mom wasn't home and he needed dinner. But he fastly shook the thought off and laid down on the couch, petting his dog. "What am I thinking, I definitely like you the most!" He said laughing as Akamaru started barking. The barking made Kiba remember that Akamaru hadn't been walked the whole day and probably really needed to get out. "Let's go boy!"

In meanwhile Neji was cooking, in front of a window that showed part of Konoha. In his eyesight he soon spotted Kiba, wondering why he was out like this and not eating already. He opened up his window while he raised an eyebrow. "Kiba! Don't you need to have some dinner?" It was an invitation as well as a question. If he accepted the invitation the question would be answered with 'no, I didn't have dinner yet' and then he'd hear the reason. If it was refused he probably already had dinner.

Kiba looked up and frowned a bit as he saw Neji, then shook his head and went to him anyway. "Mind if I join you for dinner?" He laughed a bit and walked to the front door, where he met Neji whom had gone there at the same time. Neji had seen that Kiba frowned, that he shook his head, and a slight wonder if anything was wrong struck him. But he let it go and let his friend in, then closed the door and went back to the kitchen to finish his cooking. "I suppose that your mother wasn't home? She isn't home often lately, now is she?" And he heard a sigh coming from the other as Kiba told Akamaru to lie down.

"My mom is kind of busy I guess, she's never around when we're supposed to have dinner. I really miss her cooking though, and she never tells me what she's doing either." He put his elbow on the kitchen table and rested his head on top of it, being rather frustrated. "I wonder if she just doesn't want me to know or if there's something else.." And then he smelled the dinner, grinning softly. "That smells great Neji-kun!"

Neji put his hand on top of Kiba's head, ruffling his hair softly. "You can always come here if she isn't home. To talk, or just for company." He smiled a bit, something rare for him, as he finished cooking and got two plates of spaghetti out of the pan. "I hope it'll taste the same."

And like that, the two friends started to eat, not knowing the feelings the other had, and in Kiba's case denying the feelings he did have for Neji..


End file.
